Kitty Kitsune
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Kitty Kitsune is a Kyuubi spirit in human form like all of her mother's side of the family. With the sudden revival of the Uchiha Clan and Sasuke finally acting like a boyfriend, sorta, will Kitty survive and become the best ninja ever?
1. Chapter 1

Kitty 'Kitsune' Uzumaki was a cute girl with blond pigtails done in an undago hairstyle that made it look like her hair was fox ears, the pigtails reached her shoulders. Her hair was blond. She was built like a model with curves in all the right places. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that was skin tight and emphasized her breasts, with an orange jacket over it that stopped right above her belly button. On the back of the orange jacket and on both of the upper arms was the whirlpool symbol. She wore an orange micro mini skirt with black shorts underneath. She had a blue pouch on each hip for Kunai and Shuriken. She wore black Tabi on her feet.

She was hated by everyone in her village of Konoha or at least that's how it always felt. She wasn't good at much of anything either she was the bottom of her Ninja Class. She lived on her own because her parents were dead. She'd used to live at an orphanage but they'd kicked her out. So now she lived in the destroyed section of Konoha village also called 'The Dead Village' to the people in Konoha. This section of the village had been destroyed and never re-built.

When Kitty wasn't even a day old a Kyuubi spirit demon over powered it's human half and had attacked the village or so the story went. Many people had lost their lives or loved ones. Kitty had lost her parents.

She woke up to a blue screen floating in front of her. She was in the hospital and couldn't really remember why. She tried to think back as she noticed that most of her body was wrapped in bandages. As she was thinking as hard as she could the door opened and Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage came in.

"Kitty, are you feeling well enough to tell us what happened?" He had police with him.

"I can't really remember." Kitty replied. "I remember getting I was training then Ami and her friends showed up and started mocking me. I got angry but left before I did something stupid. I ...remember something hit me in the back of my neck and there was pain for a second...then everything went black..." More memories seemed to come. "I was chained to a wall...it smelled really foul...and pain...the person...I think he was male kept hurting me...there was a lab, bright lights...he did something with my eyes...that's all..."

"that's enough, thank you, Kitty." Hiruzen said, he said softly. "How you feeling?"

"Mmmm..." Kitty replied. "Okay, I guess. I don't suppose I'll be allowed to go to school?"

"Not yet, you need to do some more healing." Hiruzen replied. "We don't want you to reopen your wounds."

After a few more minutes of talking Hiruzen and the Police left Kitty alone in her room.

**Kyuubi Healing Factor-1**

Kitty stared at it for a long time before pushing it.

**Being the incarnation of the Kyuubi spirit you can heal yourself faster than others. **

_"That's why everyone hates me." _Kitty thought to herself. _"I'm the incarnation of a Kyuubi. Like the one that destroyed "The Dead Village" " _

She closed the screen and stared at the wall. It wasn't her fault she was Kyuubi it was just the way she was born and they all hated her for it. She hated being in this place and she didn't have the money to pay for her care. She wondered if she could escape but even if she did how would she get home in her condition? She doubted she could run and jump right now in fact her lungs were burning.

When she woke up Sasuke Uchiha was there sitting next to her bed reading silently to himself. She blinked at him. Upon meeting him for the first time at Academy he'd declared they were going to get married and had kissed her. After that he'd had trouble acting like a boyfriend or husband would. He was distant and hardly spoke to her even when they were spending time together but she was glad he was here. It meant more to her than words could say. He noticed she was watching him and stood up. He walked the short distance to the bed, bent over and kissed her lips gently then pulled away. Both of them were blushing. Sasuke hadn't kissed her since the day he'd said they were getting married so this was beyond shocking.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Sasuke said, awkwardly.

"yeah." Kitty nodded as Sasuke sat down again.

They lapsed into silence neither knowing what else to say. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was just silence.

Kitty looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising she wondered how long Sasuke had been here and why she had slept so long.

"Okay, everything is taken care of." The doctor sighed coming in. "I'm sorry it took so long, Mr. Uchiha but the Lord Hokage has approved your request to take Miss. Kitsune home with you."

Kitty blinked that was shocking. Then she blushed. Home? With Sasuke? Sasuke's home? Together? Alone? It was a good thing she was no longer connected to the machine's or they would have been beeping rapidly as her heart rate increased. It didn't help the fact that Sasuke picked her up and jumped out the window on to the nearest building. It was now that she noticed she was dressed in her normal clothes not a hospital gown.

"Something strange happened." Sasuke said, as he ran and jumped from roof to roof. "Somehow my clan has been revived."

"That's cool." She said, "Now you've got your family back."

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm trying to tell you that you can calm down. It wont just be us at the compound."

Kitty relaxed a bit that was reassuring though she liked Sasuke they were almost teenagers and both of them did think about sex she was sure of it she was still sure that nothing would have happened but it would have been really awkward. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Is it really okay if I come stay with you?"

"You're my wife." Sasuke replied, "You're not staying your living with me."

Kitty smiled into his shoulder wondering if his clan was going to like her or not. She hoped so it had also been a long time since he'd called her his wife.

They landed at the clan house and Sasuke carried her inside. He was greeted by members of his Clan. He'd told all of them that he was going to get his wife and bring her back here when he'd heard she was in the hospital. Sasuke knew he'd shocked everyone especially his brother Itachi who was suddenly back in the village but they were expecting his wife and here he was bringing her home. He walked her into the entrance way and removed their shoes then carried her into the house.

The symbolism was not lost on the blushing Kitty.

"Ah, Sasuke you're back." A voice said, "Come in here."

They entered a living room that was warm and well decorated though looked like no one had been in there in years.

"Is this your wife?" The man asked.

"Yes, father." Sasuke replied sitting Kitty on the couch then sitting next to her his arm around her protectively. "This is my wife. Kitty Kitsune. Kitty these are my parents Fugaku and Mikoto and my brother Itachi."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Kitty tried to be respectful.

"I've never heard of family with the name Kitsune in Konoha." Fugaku replied. "Did your family move here from somewhere?"

"Kitsune is my middle name." Kitty replied. "My last name is Uzumaki. But I prefer Kitty Kitsune and everyone seems to respect my wishes for that."

That was true at least.

"Ah, Uzumaki." Mikoto smiled. "You must be Kushina's little girl."

"I wouldn't know, ma'am I don't know who my parents are." Kitty replied, she was feeling weak again.

"No one told you about your parents?" She frowned. "That's horrible you have a right to know."

Kitty didn't respond. Though they all noticed that her eyes darted over to Itachi then back to her lap.

"Ignore him." Sasuke stated and leaned her against him. "You must be hungry."

Somehow the five of them ended up at the dinning room table together. Sasuke still ignoring Itachi who seemed to be pained by it but was hiding it. Kitty ate as much as she could and was happy to have a full stomach for the first time in Kami knew when. She was excited about the prospect of a bath and happily washed herself until she was clean as she'd been told to take as long as she wanted. She had to get re-bandaged before putting on a pair of sweats and shirt. She quickly found out she and Sasuke would be sharing a bed. Yep, this got just got awkward.

She was nervous as she laid on her side of the bed near the wall and Sasuke got in. This silence was awkward. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her so she was laying across his chest his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. When she woke again Sasuke was gone and the sun was up shining brightly on the snow outside. She guessed it was about mid-day meaning Sasuke would be at Academy for sure. She got up and began moving around. It hurt but not as bad as it had yesterday she felt a lot stronger in fact. She'd just gotten her now clean clothes on when Itachi knocked and entered.

"Lunch." He said, grabbing her hand and taking her to the table. "Eat, I haven't poisoned it."

She didn't know if she trusted him she'd been told by Sasuke that he'd been the one responsible for killing the entire Uchiha Clan so why was he here? Why were they letting him stay? She decided to eat if only because she was so hungry. After that Itachi bundled her up in a winter coat, scarf, gloves and hat that obviously belonged to Sasuke and they were running and jumping toward Academy.

**Ninja Jump-1**

**Ninja Run-1 **

She was annoyed but was glad to see that her body was allowing her to train. She held in her hand a bento for Sasuke. Itachi had said he'd forgotten his. When they arrived they went inside and to Kitty's classroom. She quickly went to Sasuke and gave him his lunch.

"Sasuke, I thought you said Kitty couldn't join us today." Iruka said, from the front of the room.

"She's supposed to be in bed resting." Sasuke replied glaring at Itachi.

"But Itachi-Niisan said you forgot your lunch." Kitty said, fidgeting. "I wanted to bring it to you."

Itachi smiled to himself about her calling him Niisan.

"Don't call him that!" Sasuke snapped. Then pointed to the empty chair next to him. Kitty took her seat.

"You're just in time for a math quiz, Kitty." Iruka said, amused. "Just do your best."

Kitty suddenly wished she'd stayed at the compound in Sasuke's nice warm bed. She took her gloves off to reveal to the classroom that her hands were wrapped in bandages but picked up her pencil and got to work when Iruka told them to start. She went through solving all the problems she knew. This must be a review because she knew a good deal of them. Though the word problems on the second, forth and tenth pages made her head hurt and the math got harder and harder she was sure she'd managed a better grade than normal by the time Iruka called stop.

"Okay, it is now lunch break." Iruka called. "Do to a storm kicking up you'll all stay inside today."

Sasuke quickly caught Kitty up on what was going on and why so many ninja of various ranks were lining the walls along with the Hokage. New Academy regulations and all that.

"I swear I ate, Sasuke." Kitty sighed, for the tenth time. "Itachi-Niisan made me. I ate the same lunch you're eating."

"She ate." Itachi confirmed. "Though not much. I tried to make her eat more but she refused."

Itachi was leaning against Sasuke's side of the three person desk. Sasuke glared at him.

Kitty finally took off Sasuke's winter gear revealing her normal ninja outfit and her injuries to the room. Sasuke looked like he was going to say something to Kitty then just decided against it and ate his lunch. He didnt' even ask who made it. When he was done he put the box in his backpack to wash and reuse. Then stood up and took Kitty's hand. They ended up at the vending machine where Sasuke bought himself a Tomato juice and bought Kitty Watermelon juice then returned to the class where they both happily enjoyed their drinks.

Kitty couldn't help but feel that Sasuke was trying hard to be her boyfriend now and she liked it though she liked her normal Sasuke too. When the bell finally rang Iruka stood up.

"I graded your tests." he handed them out. "Top scores go to Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru." Iruka informed. "All getting a perfect score." He handed Kitty's back last. "You did a good job, Kitty, it's clear you studied."

Kitty nodded rapidly Sasuke had been drilling her on her school work at her request since the start of the year. She took the test back and couldn't believe it there in red was 50%. She showed it to Sasuke who rubbed his hand gently into her head as praise. Kitty quickly put the test in her backpack.

"Okay, next we'll do some Shuriken Jutsu." Iruka said.

"But Sensei, it's snowing out." Sakura pointed out the window.

"The Academy has an old training room that the Lord Third has okayed us to use." Iruka replied.

So the 11 year olds followed Iruka to the training room. Kitty being forced to wear Sasuke's winter gear again lest she catch a cold on the walk through the drafty halls and her condition worsened. Once there the children didn't know about training in this place. The floor was rotting and it looked as if it had been neglected for decades.

"No one has been in here since I was a student." Hiruzen laughed. "I've had the heat on in here all night in preparation for your class today so it should be warm enough."

Sasuke tried to make Kitty sit out and rest but she insisted that she be allowed to train too and that she was feeling much better and stronger. She wanted to tell him about the Kyuubi Healing Factor but she'd save that for later when they were alone. Tonight maybe. She launched her Kunai and a post and missed all of them.

"You're doing it wrong." Fugaku said, "Who taught you to throw?"

"Mizuki-sensei." Kitty replied.

Fugaku shocked the Uchiha's and most of the room by giving Kitty tips and pointers and correcting her stance.

**Shuriken Jutsu-1 **

**1% chance of hitting your target. **

She was annoyed beyond a annoyed but kept working at it. After thanking Fugaku-Tousan. By the time Iruka called a halt she had

**Shuriken Jutsu-9 **

"You improved a great deal with just a little instruction." Mikoto said, thoughtfully. "Have they not been teaching you right?"

"I don't know." Kitty said, shrugging. "I was given special lessons but still can't do what the others can."

This spoke volumes to those in the room.

"Okay, next we'll work on the Academy Three." Iruka called, "With a twist. Please allow me...I mean..." He quickly located a Jonin. "This Jonin to demonstrate."

Kakashi wondered what he'd done to be chosen for this. All he'd wanted to do was watch his Sensei's daughter in class and see how she was doing. She hadn't been in the morning classes and he'd been about to leave when she'd showed up now he was being dragged into her lessons. He hadn't agreed to this.

"First you summon a clone." Iruka said, Kakashi did so. "Then you transform yourself and your clone." Kakashi did so. "Finally, you sub once with your clone then back with your clone so you are standing in the same spot as when you started. Oh, Kitty you weren't given your Ninja Cell and had the new game system explained to you." Iruka rushed over and handed her an orange smartphone with a the Whirlpool symbol on the back and gave her a breakdown of the Gamer System programmed on it. It sounded a lot like her screens. "Okay, lets give it a try."

_"Clone Jutsu!" _

A dead clone appeared in front of her.

_"Transform!" _

She became Sasuke and her dead clone became Sakura prompting a glare from the girl.

_"Sub Jutsu!"_

She subbed once then back to her original spot. Everyone in the room was staring at her in shock.

"How were you able to do that?" Sakura finally asked. "You have absolutely no Chakra Control."

"I figured it out." Kitty shrugged. She went to Sasuke and began whispering in his ear he'd gotten the Transformation but had failed the Sub. He was soon nodding.

**For figuring out the Academy Three Advance Technique- +5 INT/+5 WIS **

**Clone Jutsu-1**

**Transform Jutsu-MAX**

**Sub Jutsu-1 **

This time when Kitty tried it Sasuke did the same in complete sync and they both did it perfectly.

"Very good, Kitty. Well done, Sasuke." Iruka praised. "If you get tired or low on Chakra rest."

The two nodded.

"Shikamaru." Ino hissed jerking her chin at Kitty and Sasuke.

"I'm already trying to figure it out." He hissed back. Though any reason to stare at the beautiful Kitty was one worth taking. He finally shook his head at Ino, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata. "You're up, Hinata."

"Right." she said, softly and activated her eyes. She watched Kitty for a full two minutes before explaining what she was seeing to Shikamaru who figured it out and broke it down for the others. "Lets try it."

The adults were amused by the teamwork of the Hyuga and Nara Heirs it seemed a full proof plan when all of the Clan kids were able to pull of the Academy Three with one or two goes.

"Very nice teamwork." Iruka praised from across the room.

Hinata and even Shikamaru blushed.

Sakura was not impressed she tried to get Kitty to tell her what to do, then Sasuke that resulted in running from a fireball and Sasuke getting yelled at. She tried Ino but she just got taunted in fact none of the clan kids would help her so she went back to trying on her own.

Kitty finally had enough and sat down on some wooden bleachers drenched in sweat. She made a show of checking her skills on her phone but was really comparing it to her screens they matched.

**Clone Jutsu-4**

**Transform Jutsu- MAX**

**Sub Jutsu- 4 **

She'd known she was good at the Transform Jutsu but hadn't thought she was that good at it. She flinched as a water bottle touched the side of her face. Sasuke was standing there holding one out to her. She took it and he sat they both drank from their respective water bottles.

"Thanks for the help." He said.

She shrugged. It had been no problem. They were soon joined by Ino who was pulling Shikamaru whose eyes were spinning apparently he'd over done it. She laid him down next to Sasuke then sat down at Shikamaru's head. Slowly one by one the other clan kids joined them. Hinata being the last and they watched the civilian kids struggle.

Sakura couldn't combine Clone and Transform at all so she was bottoming out. Those who could kept trying and eventually were told to sit out before they passed out. Shikamaru woke with a moan rubbing his head and sat up. He looked around to see that only Hibachi and Sakura were still on the floor.

"What's wrong with those two?" he asked.

"Apparently, when it comes to some ninja arts Kitty isn't the Dobe." Kiba replied from his spot on the floor in front of Ino he and Akamaru were scratching behind their ears with their foot/paw. "Those two can't Transform the Clone no matter how many times Iruka and Mizuki-Sensei explain it to them."

Shikamaru was shocked to see that Sakura was in the bottom Tier but then she didn't train much that he knew. He glanced to see Kitty sitting next to Sasuke and felt jealous he pushed it away like he always did.

Iruka finally decided it was time to move on it was obvious that Sakura understood what he was saying but just couldn't figure out the application. Hibachi was anyone's guess. He set them to warm up for Taijutsu. Kitty wasn't thrilled by this but did her stretches and warmups. She then sat back down to watch the others.

**Observe-1 **

**Movement Reader-1 **

She watched and tried to memorize the forms and moves and could sometimes predict what move someone would use next while spamming Observe. She could just tell that she was going to get good use out of this ability.


	2. Chapter 2

She watched and tried to memorize the forms and moves and could sometimes predict what move someone would use next while spamming Observe. She could just tell that she was going to get good use out of this ability.

It was clear to everyone why Kitty wanted to sit out of Taijutsu today but Sakura was quick to point out that this wasn't fair. Iruka pointed out that Kitty was beyond injured and would run the risk of opening her wounds then told Sakura if she didn't quit he'd assign her extra Academy Three Practice. He finally decided to have Kitty do something.

"Kitty, I want you to Leaf Stick."

Kitty gave him a dead look and everyone knew why. She couldn't Leaf Stick. Try as she might it was never any use. Sure enough the Leaf shredded when she tried. That explained why she had been given a storage scroll full of leaves. She kept trying knowing that it was probably useless. She didn't give up focusing with all her might a true ninja could easily control their CHakra. Kitty was also sure this was why she couldn't produce a clone but she wouldn't say it out loud. Over and over and over again she channeled less chakra each time or at least tried to, to see if that helped it didn't seem to be helping at all.

It was nearing the end of Taijutsu class when she finally got

**Leaf Sticking-1 **

She was thrilled. She watched Iruka-Sensei look at his tablet and had to wonder if her results had shown up on there. She guessed that would make since. When Taijutsu ended she hadn't gained a single level but she was happy with what little progress she'd made.

The day continued and finally they were sent home as the storm had let up. Kitty was careful to stay close to Sasuke on the way home less she slip or something. When they got back to the Uchiha compound they were greeted with mugs of Hot Cocoa which they happily drank.

Then Fugaku took Sasuke and Kitty into a training room and began teaching them the Academy Taijutsu from the start saying it was good to repeat the basics until you could do them without thought.

**Academy Taijutsu-1 **

Kitty pushed herself to learn what she was sure was the proper style of Academy Taijutsu. She'd thought for awhile now that Mizuki was teaching her wrong and this just confirmed it. She had to stop when the training became too much for her wounds to handle.

"I'd like to just sit over here and train Leaf Sticking while watching Sasu train is that okay?" Kitty asked meekly.

"Of course." Fugaku agreed easily.

So Kitty sat against the wall and began trying to train Leaf Sticking while she watched Sasuke train with his father. Sasuke seemed very happy to be training with his father and Kitty wondered why. Though she watched she also focused on her work knowing that if she could gain some Chakra Control then she'd be able to produce a clone and that could help her to graduate at the end of next year. She worked hard but by the time it was time to stop she'd only gotten

**Leaf Sticking-2 **

"Did you make any progress?" Sasuke wondered as they walked back towards their room.

"Just one level." Kitty admitted.

"It's better than nothing." Sasuke shrugged.

Sasuke showered then Kitty showered and then it was time for dinner.

"I wish to send someone after your things since you're going to be living here." Mikoto told Kitty. "Where do you live? Can you draw a map?"

"I could try." Kitty replied. "Because there is no way Sasu is going to allow me to go there in this weather."

Sasuke nodded.

**Art-1 **

Kitty had done her best to draw a map to where she lived she'd also just wrote out directions in case the map was useless. After studying and doing homework all of which Kitty got skills for and leveled up a bit she and Sasuke went to bed.

* * *

It was still snowing when they'd woken up and got ready for school after being drilled on why she didn't have any winter clothes she was given a pair of black pants to go under her skirt and they fit pretty well, as well as a long sleeve black shirt that fit too. She was then bundled up in some of Sasuke's winter gear again and they were heading to school after breakfast again.

When they arrived they were the first one's there. They handed in their homework and took off their winter gear as the school's heat seemed to be on full blast. Kitty pulled out a book Itachi had given her before they'd left and began reading it. It was a history and normally she didn't like History but this hand to do with the Land of Whirlpools and it was fascinating. She was soon so engrossed that she didn't notice others coming in.

Iruka finally called order to his class and Kitty surfaced from her book.

**Reading-5 **

Iruka did roll call.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" He finally asked.

As if on cue the door opened and Sakura was carried in on her father's back. She was shivering and her teeth shattering .

"Sorry, we're late, Iruka." Sakura's dad said, "Sakura slipped and fell into a rather deep snow bank. Is the nurse in I think she got hurt."

Iruka sent for the nurse who gave Sakura some hot chocolate and healed Sakura's sprained ankle. She also forced Sakura to stay wrapped in a very thick blanket of which she also threw one around Kitty.

"With your wounds you are more susceptible to the weather and the cold." the nurse explained. "You could get sick very easily."

Kitty shrugged and pulled the blanket around her.

"It seems the whole class managed to get here." Iruka said, with a smile. "That's very good. Good job all of you. Adapting to all sorts of weather is a true test for ninja."

"Adapting my butt." Hibachi muttered.

"Sensei, has there ever been a winter this bad in Konoha's history?" Sakura asked.

"To my knowledge storms like this hit every year when the village was just being formed but it's been at least fifty years since we've had a storm this bad." Iruka said, with a smile. "Now, the Third Hokage would like to make a statement."

"After much consideration, very much, I have decided to give you team assignments early." Hiruzen said, "But I'm curious to see if any of you can't figure out which teams you'll be on so we're going to have a test."

One after another the students tried to reason out the teams while the others moved to where they should go. No one was getting close even the clan kids struggled until it was only Kitty. She slowly put teams together thinking hard and trying her best to reason why they were together.

"And the final team would be made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Me." Kitty finally said. "and this only because you have no other place to put any of us and we don't fit in with the other groups at all. Especially, if you're trying to balance the teams out. "

With that she sat down.

"Kitty is absolutely correct in her teaming and her reasoning." Hiruzen laughed. "Full points, Kitty."

**For reasoning the teams, +10 WIS**

**For figuring proper team assignments, +10 INT **

Kitty suddenly felt a lot smarter. She wondered what her INT and WIS now and reasoned both were probably only 15 but she could tell that they were already helping. They were told that they had to work as a team from then on. If one person failed they all failed. They would gain and lose points toward becoming a full fledged Genin team. Sakura didn't seem to like this as she was glaring at Kitty. She was apparently thinking that it was going to be Kitty that was going to be holding them back.

"Okay, now that that's all out of the way." Iruka said, "I'd like you all to check your stats and compare them to your teammates."

Kitty pulled out her cell phone as did Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Sensei, it's asking if I would like to join a team." Sakura said, hand in the air.

"Yes, that is your team assignment." Iruka nodded, "Say yes, and the team will form."

Kitty did as told then they were comparing stats. While no where near Sasuke's stats Kitty's were still better than Sakura's except when it came to INT and WIS.

"By doing this can you determine what your team needs to work on the most and what you need to work on the most." Iruka explained.

After that was done they began class. Kitty did her best to pay attention and the boost to her INT and WIS was actually helping but she still lost focus and some points. Finally, after what seemed like ever it was time for lunch. Kitty and Sasuke ate together ignoring Sakura who kept trying to include herself. After lunch they went to the Training Room to practice the Academy Three.

"Now, that we're on the same team you have to tell me how you do the Academy Three." Sakura demanded smugly.

Kitty moved away from her to the other side of Sasuke and began Sasuke joined her.

"Hey, you have to teach me or we'll score poorly and fail!" Sakura protested.

They ignored her and kept practicing. Sakura began training as well though she couldn't for the life of her figure out what she was doing wrong. How was Kitty able to do this she had no Chakra Control.

Kitty worked until she needed to rest then went and sat out. It wasn't long before others began joining her though they didn't sit too close to her and they didn't talk to her. Sasuke finally joined her.

"maybe we should help." he said, his eyes on Sakura.

"She'll never learn if we do it for her." Kitty replied smartly as she drank from the same water bottle as the day before. "Besides I'm not willing to help if she just keep demanding it of me. Had she asked nicely I would have helped."

Sasuke smirked at Kitty and drank from his own water bottle. Again it was down to Sakura and Hibachi. Sakura finally managed to transform herself while holding the clone but then fell on to her butt breathing hard clearly out of Chakra. She drug herself up and over to the stands. Iruka and Mizuki nodded and focused on Hibachi who didn't seem to be making any progress at all.

"and I thought we were going to be the Dobe team." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kitty who actually giggled for him. Sakura glared at her.

Then it was time for Shuriken Jutsu. Kitty did her best working her hardest and slowly began making progress though she could see that the Uchiha's were pained by how the class and she was doing with this skill.

"I've decided to have a little tournament." Iruka called. "You've all had a good warm up so sit down and wait until you are called. The winner of the tournament will win bonus points."

One by one they went forward to throw Shuriken.

Kitty got worried and checked her skill level.

"What's your level?" Sakura demanded, having the same thought.

**Shuriken Jutsu- 14 **

"14 almost 15." Kitty muttered. "No way am I gonna last in this."

Surprisingly, she got to the next round.

"Now you'll practice the second Shuriken technique of hitting two targets." Iruka called.

He demonstrated.

"To do this you should have be at level 20."

Kitty moaned and began practicing pulling out all the stops. After her eighth time she did it.

**+5 LUK **

**Shuriken Jutsu-20 **

**You've gotten a boost in level for being able to pull of the technique without training.**

She wasn't complaining she just began training even harder trying to gain levels. She tried to copy how Sasuke stood, how he jumped, and how he threw and it started to feel natural to her as she slowly gained levels. She was soon drenched in sweat and she wasn't the only one. Iruka finally called time.

"How were you doing that?" Sakura cried, to Kitty. "You were hitting both targets just like Sasuke."

"I watched what Sasuke did and tried to copy him." Kitty said, simply. "Then I trained my hardest."

**Shuriken Jutsu-29 **

"In fact I've got level 29 now so I'm right on target range."

"Eh!" Sakura cried. "I only got 26."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He'd gotten a massive jump in level and was sitting happily at 39. He wondered if he'd get another jump if they kept this up. He once again did the best out of everyone in the class and was relieved to see Kitty and Sakura make it through the round but knew that hitting three targets was going to be hell for the both of them.

"You should be at level 30." Iruka informed and demonstrated how to hit three targets with his Shuriken. "Lets begin."

Again Kitty watched Sasuke while trying to copy him. She was shocked when she was able to do it. This Gamer thing was really helping her out. She focused solely on training after being able to do it the first time. She wasn't going down without a fight she'd score as many points as she could a long the way too. She noticed that Sakura was watching Sasuke and copying him this time and she seemed to be getting the hang of it.

Again they all managed to stay in the tournament.

It was soon down to two people and those two people were Kitty and Sasuke. Kitty was shocked herself but apparently once she got the hang of it she'd learned Shuriken Jutsu very quickly. They were to hit ten targets the problem was one of them was hidden.

**Shuriken Jutsu-99 **

She threw and got nine out of ten but it was enough for her system she'd only needed one more exp point to level up.

**Shuriken Jutsu-MAX **

Sasuke got ten out of ten and won. Sakura hadn't passed the fourth round.

Kitty clapped for Sasuke smiling at him brightly.

"Great job." Sasuke told her. "Worthy of the wife of an Uchiha."

Kitty blushed at the compliment and felt warm inside. She was glad he approved of this skill at least. She would keep going until she'd trained everything to MAX level she would be worthy of being Sasuke's wife.

Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi all agreed with Sasuke's assessment of Kitty's Shuriken skills as well though they didn't say anything.

The tournament saved them from having to do Taijutsu though they did stretch out and practice they didn't fight against each other for which Kitty was thankful at this point.

When the day finally ended they were off home.


	3. Chapter 3

When the day finally ended they were off home.

Kitty was thankful when she was warm. She looked out the window if this storm kept up it would be impossible to go to school tomorrow because the compound would be buried. She followed Sasuke to the training room.

"Do you think Sakura will train?" Kitty wondered.

"Doubt it." Sasuke scoffed.

They warmed up and began learning Taijutsu against each other just practicing the moves not really fighting. This seemed to gain Kitty a lot of exp she was sure it wasn't as much exp as she would get if she was actually fighting but she was thankful for the levels she was getting and the advice she was getting from Fugaku and Itachi. They were advising Sasuke as well though didn't really have much to advise him on.

"It is clear that whatever special training you got was only given to you in order to sabotage you." Fugaku finally said, when he'd called a stop to the training. Kitty nodded. She'd figured that out as well. "Now do you know any jutsu?"

"No, Tousan." Kitty answered.

"Hmm...Uzumaki's had a special style called Fox Style. " Fugaku thought out loud. "I wonder where the scrolls and heirlooms of the clan are if you knowing nothing about them."

"Perhaps Lord Hokage would know, father." Sasuke replied.

"Perhaps." Fugaku nodded. "We're going to work on Ninjutsu now, Kitty why don't you train Leaf Sticking?"

"Yes, Tousan." Kitty said and went to sit down she was exhausted from Taijutsu anyway. "Itachi-Niisan, will you help tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

Itachi smiled at her and poked her forehead.

"It's not that you're doing anything wrong it's that you have too much Chakra." Itachi said softly.

Though he did give her a few pointers on how to work with what she had to get Leaf Sticking to a higher level. He kept encouraging her to keep trying even when she was almost in tears because she wasn't making much progress.

**Leaf Sticking-5 **

"Okay, lets practice some Kunai." Fugaku said.

Itachi had put his foot down as soon as they'd all been brought back and brought to the compound. He wanted Fugaku and Mikoto as well as the entire clan to pay attention to Sasuke and train Sasuke as the heir because he, Itachi, was a pacifist and was going to live his life as such from now on.

Fugaku could see talent in Sasuke he could tell the boy was a worthy heir and he was actually enjoying spending time with him and teaching him he didn't even care that the boy had chosen his own wife at such a young age though he was concerned the girl looked on the brink of death after all but he could sense hidden power deep within her. He would work with her as well.

**Kunai Jutsu-1 **

They trained this the longest. Hitting targets as well as fighting Kunai to Kunai with proper instruction Kitty soaked it up and quickly improved.

**Kunai Jutsu-15 **

"Dinner time." Mikoto said, from the door. She had a smile on her face. "Come on, you've had a full day of ninja training."

Kitty really enjoyed dinner and was really enjoying having a full stomach these last few days. She decided to help Mikoto with the dishes so she washed them.

**Dishwashing-1 **

With that she went to shower she didn't see Mikoto give her a strained smile and wash the dishes all over again.

Kitty and the person dressing her wounds noted that Kitty's wounds were healing at an enhanced rate in fact she needed less bandages today. Kitty and Sasuke did their homework together and studied then it was off to bed.

"Sasu, I'm really glad we're on the same Squad." Kitty mumbled laying across his chest.

"So am I now I can keep an eye on you and protect you." Sasuke answered a blush tinting his cheeks.

"I'll do my best to not hold us back." Kitty yawned.

"The only one holding us back is Sakura." Sasuke scoffed. He gently kissed her lips. "go to sleep and heal."

* * *

They made it to school the next morning early and were shocked when it wasn't long before Sakura joined them. Kitty sat down to read her book effectively ignoring Sakura who seemed to want Sasuke's attention anyway. Sasuke for his part was reading a scroll and ignoring her she just didn't seem to notice.

Slowly the class began to arrive. When everyone was there Iruka took roll call and once again congratulated them on reaching school safely. He knew that the younger years had been cancelled but the last two years were expected to come in. He wondered if the last year class had a full classroom.

"Iruka-sensei, why do we only train Ninja arts in the afternoon?" Sakura asked, randomly.

"Because the graduating class has the training room in the mornings." Iruka answered.

So morning lessons began and Kitty focused as hard as she could to study and pay attention. She even managed to answer a question correctly to the shock of the whole class.

Finally, it was time for Ninja Arts training.

Today they started with Taijutsu. It was another tournament.

Kitty warmed up with everyone and though wary she told Iruka she was going to participate. He looked worried though she couldn't think why he'd never much liked her so why would he be worried about her? It didn't make any sense to her. Her first opponent was Hibachi an easy win for everyone who wasn't her. They'd never been paired together before so Kitty wondered if she could win. They made the Seal of Confrontation and then began.

She dodged a punch and countered with a roundhouse kick. He went down almost outside of the ring but was up quickly fighting back. She blocked and stopped several hits and kicks and countered with her own. She could read his moves he was easy to read.

**Movement Reader-2 **

She easily dodged another hit and delivered three fast punches to Hibachi's stomach in rapid succession sending him out of the ring.

"Winner Kitty!" Iruka declared.

Kitty ran to Sasuke who rubbed his hand into her head making her smile.

"Hibachi is easy to win against." Sakura scoffed. "I always win against him."

Sasuke frowned at her as Kitty's smile wilted and depression filled those wonderful blue eyes once more.

**Academy Taijutsu-20**

Kitty wondered how far that would get her in this tournament. Slowly Kitty won her way up through seven battles to the Semi-finals.

**Academy Taijutsu-60**

She'd gotten great exp for all of these fights but she was now facing Sakura. How Sakura had managed to get this far was anyone's guess. Sure she'd fought well but Sakura was weak she'd used her brain to win her fights by out maneuvering them. Kitty was sure she could win no problem so she didn't forfeit. It was clear that their team was getting a good bunch of points this time around too.

"Begin!" Iruka called.

Kitty moved quickly ducked Sakura's punch, crouched down, swept Sakura's feet out from under her, shot up and kicked Sakura sideways. Sure enough Sakura was taken by surprise and couldn't stop herself from landing outside of the ring.

"Winner Kitty!"

People actually clapped for Kitty.

Sasuke entered the ring having had his semi final match before.

"I'm sorry but I forfeit." Kitty said, making the Seal of Surrender. "I've reached my limits for now and don't want to fight Sasu while I'm hurt."

"Very good." Iruka said, with a nod making a note on his tablet for Kitty. "Team 7 Sasuke, Kitty and Sakura have earned a lot of bonus points for their team and have taken the lead."

Sakura moaned as she got to her feet rubbing her head which she'd hit when she'd landed. She was pleased but hated that she'd been so easily defeated by Kitty of all people. Someone had been training and Sakura hated that. Kitty couldn't be stronger than her but then she'd seen Kitty's stats and they were better than hers.

**Level up!**

**You have 5 stat points to spend! **

Kitty blinked at the screen in front of her then wished it away. It vanished. She wouldn't need those Stat points she'd train and gain them on her own. They went into the Academy Three from Taijutsu. Kitty was really trying to get her clone jutsu to level up. Her clone was at least looking more alive now. She worked and worked until she had.

**Clone Jutsu- 10 **

**Transform Jutsu- MAX**

**Sub Jutsu- 10**

Her clone looked perfect now totally healthy. She was very pleased with herself and her progress. She took a few drinks from her water bottle and looked at her stats. She still had Chakra so she decided to keep going with luck she might be able to gain enough levels to get them some more bonus points. So she continued.

"How much Chakra does she have?" Shikamaru moaned after awhile. Most of the class was sitting out. "Sasuke and Hinata are out. Sakura and Hibachi still haven't gotten it and she's still going strong like this is normal."

Sasuke smiled to himself his eyes on Kitty. He could tell she was wearing down but he could also tell that she was trying to make up for her bad grades. Yes, he knew why she was trying so hard.

**Clone Jutsu-19**

**Transform Jutsu-MAX**

**Sub Jutsu-19**

Kitty stopped and went to sit down. She still had Chakra left but not much and she wanted and needed a break. She smiled shyly at Sasuke who didn't respond.

Sakura it seemed could still only manage to transform herself.

"Don't give in." Sasuke said, suddenly, "You're making up for her weakness in this class. Let her figure it out on her own."

Kitty nodded to him. Showing that she'd understood. That had been her thought going and helping Sakura and finally telling her what she was doing wrong so that they could get even more points but Sasuke was probably right. It was probably better if Sakura did it on her own otherwise she would just become dependant on her, Kitty, and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty was shocked to see a storage scroll on her desk when she arrived at school the next morning. She picked up the note that was on it.

"What is it?" Sasuke wondered.

"Fox Style." Kitty answered. She opened it and found a Ninjutsu scroll that had #1 on it. She closed the storage scroll and put it in her backpack/Inventory. She'd just learned about the Inventory the night before when she'd wanted a place to store things without carrying around so many storage scrolls. She opened the Jutsu scroll and began reading it. She suddenly looked up at Fugaku. "Thank you, Tousan."

He nodded his head at her a smile playing on his lips as Kitty returned to pursue her scroll.

Sasuke smirked as he studied his own scroll.

Sakura came in shivering and covered in snow. She went straight to the nurse. She'd slipped again on the way to school. She drank the hot chocolate and pulled the blanket tight around her as she sat down next to Kitty who was frowning at a scroll. She was shocked when Iruka gave her a scroll and told her to start studying it. She nodded and began.

Slowly, the class began trickling in.

Kitty was so engrossed in her scroll she didn't even notice until Iruka called order.

"All of you were given jutsu scrolls upon entering class today." Iruka told them. "A new requirement to graduate mandates that you must learn at least 1 Ninjutsu outside of the three to graduate. These Jutus were chosen especially for you after much consideration and talking to your parents." His eyes strayed to Kitty. He noted that she was wearing less bandages again today. "We will be focusing on the theory of your Jutsu's this morning and if you get a good enough grade on the tests you will take when you finish the scroll you will practice this afternoon."

Kitty refocused on her scroll she had to read the scroll several times and had to keep taking the test over and over again. Come lunch she was grinning and holding a perfect score out for Sakura to see. Sakura frowned at her hard. But Sasuke praised Kitty.

"What is your Jutsu called, Sasu?" Kitty wondered.

"Phoenix Fire Jutsu." Sasuke answered. "What about yours?"

"It's called Chakra Paw Jutsu." Kitty said, "From what I gather Fox Style might be a Taijutsu/Ninjutsu style like the Hyuga's."

"Don't base that off of one Jutsu." Mikoto advised.

"Okay, Kasan." Kitty said, nodding.

Kitty and Sasuke ate lunch together ignoring Sakura like always. Then the class went to the training room. Everyone who'd passed the test was set up in front of Chakra dummies. Kitty faced hers and bit her lip in theory she could do this but could she really do it in reality?

She bent the fingers of her right hand at the knuckles and practiced channeling her Chakra into her hand. It was hard and she was soon sweating but she knew this was the right thing to do.

"What are you doing?" Sakura snapped. "Get to using your Jutsu you're costing us points!"

"I'm training." Kitty told her. "Be quite."

Sakura frowned at her.

Iruka nodded at Kitty she was doing the correct thing in his book. If she kept training like this then she wouldn't hurt herself when using the Jutsu. Kitty was soon exhausted.

**Chakra Paw Jutsu-1**

She'd hit the target a -2 appeared on the Dummy's chest.

Sakura snorted.

"That's your Jutsu?" She snarked.

"Well, what's yours?" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm learning to heal." Sakura stated proudly.

"So you'll need Kitty and I to protect you." Sasuke scoffed. "How typical. You can't do anything for yourself can you, Sakura?"

Sakura looked ready to cry at Sasuke's words.

"I-I've been training." she protested.

"I doubt that." Sasuke snipped. "Come on, Kitty, just keep training the way you want. Whatever way helps you learn the best."

Kitty nodded and gave Sasuke a weak smile then got back to training this Jutsu was going to be harder to learn than she'd first thought.

By the time Iruka called an end to class. Kitty had

**Chakra Paw Jutsu-5**

and didn't think she could move. She was tired.

"How did you do?" Sasuke wondered, helping her up she stumbled and he caught her. "You exhausted yourself? That's bad in your condition."

"I'm sorry." Kitty mumbled. "I was just trying to do my best."

Sasuke sighed and got her to the benches and sat her down. He hovered awkwardly at her side not knowing what to do.

* * *

They were snowed in. They couldn't leave the school.


	5. Chapter 5

"ACHOO!"

the entire classroom looked at Kitty who was shivering and rubbing under her nose. The power had gone out it was near midnight.

Sasuke growled and after subbing a few times made a campfire and started it using fireball jutsu. Kitty pulled her blankets around her and moved as close as she dared. She laid down again still shivering. Suddenly, she was being pulled into big strong arms. She blinked up to see Itachi holding her and sitting against her, Sasuke, and Sakura's desk.

"I'll keep you both warm don't worry, just go to sleep." Itachi said, softly, as he pulled a reluctant, and freezing Sasuke to his side. Between Itachi's body heat and the small campfire Kitty and Sasuke were asleep within a few minutes.

Sakura was not pleased that she was being left out but moved closer to the fire.

Itachi rubbed both Kitty and Sasuke's backs and hoped moments like this came more often. He was constantly being watched because they thought he was a threat to the village his own family thought him a threat but his parents wouldn't let anyone near him to hurt him. All he wanted was be in Sasuke's life and be with his family. He smiled at Kitty he approved of his brother's choice in a wife. Yes he could tell that one day Kitty would be strong and powerful just like Sasuke. It was hard to tell who was going to be stronger. He closed his own eyes but only to meditate he would not leave them unprotected.

* * *

"Tousan?" Kitty sniffled at breakfast the next morning. "Couldn't the Uchiha's use Fire Style to get us free by melting the snow?"

Everyone blinked at Kitty.

Fugaku gently placed his hand on her head and rubbed it around.

"Very good, Kitty." He praised and saw that Sasuke wasn't jealous at all but very pleased that he was praising Kitty. "You did well coming up with an idea that no one else even seemed to consider."

"I wanna go home." Kitty mumbled.

Mikoto wrapped the girl in her arms.

"There are three of us in here." Sasuke said. "and we are the most powerful of the clan but it would work better if we had Uchiha working from both sides wouldn't it, father?"

"I agree." he absently rubbed his hand into Sasuke's head. "But how do we get a message out."

"We use Akamaru." Kiba said, a whimper from his hood said the dog didn't agree. "We write a message and you make a tunnel he can get out then he'll get to your Clan."

Everyone stared at Kiba in shock for a second before agreeing. After ten minutes Kitty got fed up and vanished when she returned she had a shovel.

"Where'd you get that?" Iruka asked.

"I keep it stored in an easy to reach place so I can make pitfall traps for Kiba and Akamaru." Kitty replied, with a shrug.

Several people chuckled.

"No way you are not helping." Sasuke snapped.

Kitty ignored him and went to work. She was gaining stats like crazy.

"Kiba had a good idea but what Uchiha is going to take a letter from an unknown Inuzuka dog?" Kitty asked. "I can dig my way out and get to the compound. They'll listen to me wont they?"

Kitty made quick work of the quick snow and after an hour and a half was racing towards the compound. She was nearly frozen when she arrived. She quickly delivered her message and was then whisked away to be tended to.

* * *

It took well into the night for the school to evacuated. By that time Kitty was ragging with fever that no one could get down.

"You want me to do what?" Sasuke asked uncomfortable with how is wanting to help Kitty had lead to this conversation.

"The best way to lower Kitty's fever is to have someone lay with her and take it into themselves." the doctor explained calmly.

"I got that." Sasuke nodded. "Sure, no problem. But what was that last part again?"

"The best way to do this is skin to skin contact."

"You know it almost sounds as if you're telling me to get naked in bed with Kitty who will also be naked." Sasuke stated. "We're eleven don't you see a problem with that advice?"

The Doctor cleared her throat.

"Not completely naked. You will both keep on your undergarments..."

"We're eleven don't you see a problem with that advice?" Sasuke repeated amusing his family.

"Yes, I do." The doctor answered this time. "But it is my understanding that you are very protective of Miss. Kitsune and would not trust anyone else to do what I'm advising. So that leaves me advising you to do this and is she not your wife?"

"OF COURSE SHE IS!" Sasuke snapped, ready to throw a fireball.

He marched to his room and entered as the power came back on. They were to sleep on a futon in front of the fireplace in the main sitting room he supervised the moving of Kitty. He turned his back when his mother removed Kitty's clothes except for undergarments. Then stripped into his boxer-briefs and slid into bed with Kitty. He positioned them so they were how they always slept but he had to admit sleeping like this felt more awkward then that first night they had slept in the same bed together. It didn't last long though. The heat from the fire and the heat in the house kicking in lulled him to sleep.

"I will take first watch." Fugaku said, tucking Itachi in on the couch. The eldest brother was fast asleep as well.

"I'm sure Itachi will wake if anyone comes in here." Mikoto smiled sitting in her favorite chair and pulling out her knitting. "But we will watch them all."

Fugaku inclined his head to his wife giving into her demand.

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start and sat up Kunai in hand. He had no idea what woke him until he saw Sakura with a bundle of flowers in her arm. A huge bundle. Clearly, from Ino's shop.

"What do you want?" Sasuke all but moaned. "It's too early for you."

"I-I was invited over." Sakura replied clearly trying to recover from seeing Sasuke and Kitty sleeping in the same bed. "Uhm...actually, I was kidnapped."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as Kitty sat up with a moan and opened her eyes. Sakura screamed in shock and had to dodge Sasuke's kunai.

Kitty's eyes where completely white with no pupil much like the Byakugan but there was a spinning orange whirlpool in her eyes but the lines were very thin and could easily be missed.

"Sasu!" Kitty cried out and he grabbed her protectively.

**Dizzygan has been awakened.**

**Dizzygan is a combination of the Byakugan, Sharingan, and the blood of the Otsutsuki clan.**

**It is a very powerful Dojutsu that has not been seen for a very long time. History does not exactly know when the last wielder was.**

"W-what is it?" Sakura asked once Kitty and Sasuke were dressed and sitting at the breakfast table eating.

"What is what?" Sasuke asked.

"Kitty, what is your Dojutsu?" Sakura tried directing her question to her other teammate.

"You should call Hokage, Tousan." Kitty said, as she ate. Itachi had taught her how to turn her Dizzygan off. "I think..."

"I think it would be best if we didn't tell him yet." Fugaku replied, both Itachi and Sasuke tensed. Was their father reverting back to wanting to take over Konoha? "Not until we we teach you to control it or they may deem you too dangerous..."

Kitty gave them startled and scared blue eyes then locked her emotions down and nodded.

"What do you plan do about Sakura knowing about it?" Sasuke wondered. "She'll blab to everyone."

Sakura bit her lip. She noted how little Kitty was eating and frowned she bit her lip again and held the flowers out having only remembered she had them.

"Here these are for you both." she said, to Kitty. "You for getting sick to get the rest of us out and Sasuke because I heard someone say he used all of his Chakra freeing us and might not be able to train Jutsu for a few days. Uh...Chakra Exhaustion."

Mikoto quickly found vases for the large bouquet.

"Thanks." Kitty and Sasuke mumbled.

"Why did you send someone to kidnap Sakura?" Sasuke asked his father bluntly.

"I did not." Fugaku said.

"I did." Itachi yawned coming in. He poked Sasuke and Kitty's foreheads then felt Kitty's forehead. "Doctor is always right your fever is down. Almost gone."

"Why?!" Sasuke demanded his anger flaring.

"So the three of you can train." Itachi replied taking his spot at the table. "I heard some Jonin saying there was no way you three would pass the next challenge. They were taking bets on it. So I had one of our cousins kidnap her and bring her here to train. He'll return her later."

Sakura wanted to moan. Uchiha training? She doubted she would survive.

"What's the next challenge?" Kitty asked. "Itachi-Nii, are we gonna be in trouble?"

"yes." he said, simply. All three held in their reactions. "You're team is at a vast disadvantage to the others why?"

"Because of my injuries." Kitty sighed, "and because I can't control my new Dojutsu. I'm not very smart so I'm bringing our score there down..."

"Sakura sucks at the physical aspect of being a ninja." Sasuke pointed out tired of hearing Kitty putting herself down. "While she has the brains she doesn't train and she diets plus she has a very limited chakra pool. " Sakura huffed but it was all true. "Instead of trying to work with us she tries to do it herself to prove she's the best even when she isn't. She lets her temper and pride get in the way of actually learning when someone can do something and she can't."

"Sasuke has a bad temper too." Sakura cut in. "He's aloof and has little to no interest with working with anyone besides Kitty! If anyone annoys him he just throws fireballs at them! He's reckless and rushes ahead because he too thinks he's better than everyone else and knows what should be done. he never listens to anyone not even sensei... "

"Sakura is too busy fangirling over me to actually care about if Kitty gets hurt in training or on a mission."

"I'm slow, and reckless, and don't think things through." Kitty continued to list.

Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto and other Clan members who were listening were all wondering the same thing. What had Itachi started?

"All of you are correct." Fugaku cut them off when it was clear that Itachi had gotten in over his head with just one question. "Though I'm upset to hear Kitty putting herself down so much." Kitty stared at her empty plate and rice bowl. "We will need to work on that. All of it. That is why you are here as a team. Now if you three are done you will follow me and Itachi to the training room."

Sasuke, Sakura and Kitty stood and followed the two Uchiha men to the training room.


End file.
